<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Dads by SwedishGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312826">Halloween Dads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl'>SwedishGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Westlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Fatherhood, Halloween, M/M, Parenthood, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate universe.) Mark and Nicky are married. Mark want kids. Nicky isn't so sure. A visit to the supermarket may change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kian Egan/Shane Filan, Nicky Byrne/Mark Feehily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Dads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a couple of years ago and have failed to post it here until this halloween.</p><p>And sorry for all the blank lines within the text, my e-mail program and the Archive Of Our Own text program aren't friends and I don't have the energy to edit the whole thing now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-You ate it?"<br/>
"-Um..."<br/>
"-All of it?"<br/>
"-I..."<br/>
"-Mark! I had bought LOADS of chocolate for Halloween! You can't have eaten it all?"</p><p> </p><p>Mark looked down into the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"-I might have, yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky stared at his husband in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was for Halloween."<br/>
"-You didn't realize? They were custom made Halloween candy! In orange and black wrapping! With pumpkins on them!"</p><p> </p><p>Mark looked really ashamed now. It was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"-They were really good..."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky gave Mark a reproachful look.</p><p> </p><p>"-I'll go get new ones." Mark said, and started to collect his phone, wallet and keys.<br/>
"-I'll go with you. Could use a bit of fresh air."</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Nicky sat in the passengers seat next to Mark. He'd usually let Mark drive as he knew how much he loved to drive his Range Rover Sport. Mark had bought it three years ago and Nicky could still remember the spark in Mark's eyes when the car dealer had said something about how there was a lot of space for a child seat in the passengers seat and how it was a safe and sturdy car for families.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky knew how much Mark loved the thought of becoming a father. He had wanted that for years. Nicky on the other hand was not so sure. It wasn't just a matter of going ahead and do it. There were so many aspects to discuss and decide on before they could even get started. Nicky thought adoption would be the most reasonable, but he knew Mark really really wanted a biological child. Surrogacy could be an option, but Nicky hadn't even googled it to find out how that worked. He had friends in Dublin who had kids together with a lesbian couple. But Nicky didn't know any lesbian couple in Sligo. The question was simply too big. Nicky needed time.</p><p> </p><p>"-You know, there probably won't be any kids at the door. We live in the middle of nowhere, remember? It's not like the Sligo kids will wander off for an hour and end up at our house." Mark said.<br/>
"-I know. I just think we should be prepared, you know. Just in case. And you can always eat it later if no kids show up."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky patted Mark on his muscular thigh and gave him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"-If we had kids, would you let them go outside on their own to trick or treat?" Nicky suddenly heard himself say.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck. Why did he say that? He didn't want to discuss the whole kids question. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>"-Of course I wouldn't! Not until they were 15 or something. 20 maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"-I thought you were one of those country kids who was left unguarded a lot?" he said.<br/>
"-Well, we were always several kids hanging out together. But there was always a nana there somewhere in the background, keeping an eye on us. We were probably way more guarded than we thought."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"-To be honest, if I had kids I would probably be mother hen deluxe. But I am aware of it and I would try my best to let them spread their wings though." Mark continued.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky watched him carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"-Look, we don't have to talk about kids. I know you don't want any." Mark suddenly said.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky felt slightly panicked by how definite that sounded.</p><p> </p><p>"-Don't want any? I never said that. I just haven't been ready."<br/>
"-It's okay. We don't have to talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>Mark sat quiet and Nicky tried to think of anything to say. But as Mark had said they shouldn't talk about kids, Nicky's brain couldn't come up with any other subject whatsoever. It was annoying as hell. He struggled not to bring the subject up again, but half a minute later he failed.</p><p> </p><p>"-You know... I do want them. I'm just not sure about all the details being a gay dad."<br/>
"-What details?"<br/>
"-Well you know. I don't want us to be "the Sligo gay dads". I mean, are there any other gay dads here? I sure haven't seen any!"<br/>
"-But I mean, when do you expect to see them? Maybe that guy there is gay, you just assume he's got a wife at home but maybe he doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>Mark nodded in the direction of a man walking on the sidewalk with a stroller.</p><p> </p><p>"-He is straight, trust me. My gaydar never fails me."</p><p> </p><p>Mark rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"-Another thing: what will they call us?"<br/>
"-Who?"<br/>
"-Our kids! Will we both be "dad"? Because I don't want my kids to call me Nicky!"</p><p> </p><p>Mark giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"-Is that your worst fear? To be called Nicky by your kids?"<br/>
"-Well, yeah! That sounds like some old uncle or something!"<br/>
"-You know what. I think things like that will sort themselves along the way."</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The supermarket was quite crowded. Mark fetched a basket and they went to the candy shelves to get what they came for.</p><p> </p><p>"-We need milk as well." Mark said and started to walk to the back of the store.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky observed a small girl standing alone next to the milk fridge. She looked a bit frightened. He thought she was way to small to be here all alone.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to ask Mark what he thought about it, but the next thing he knew, Mark was already approaching the girl, crouching down and asking her:</p><p> </p><p>"-Hey, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"-Are you here with your mum?" Mark asked.</p><p> </p><p>The girl shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"-Your dad?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"-Okay. So I reckon your dad got lost and is probably quite scared now when he realize you are not there to protect him."</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded again. Mark reached out a hand and the girl took it.</p><p> </p><p>"-What do you say we send my friend Nicky here to the cashier, and let them call out for your dad. And you stay right here with me in case he comes this way?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded again and even managed a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was an understatement to say that Nicky's heart had melted watching Mark handle this situation. Mark was the most adorable person on earth, no doubt about it.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was just about to start walking to the front when he heard the girl call out:</p><p> </p><p>"-Dad!"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky looked up as the girl started running towards a man who looked massively relieved to find his daughter. They hugged for quite some time before he let her down onto the floor again. Just as Nicky was about to go over and say hi, the girl yelled again:</p><p> </p><p>"-Daddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky watched in confusion as she ran towards another man who looked equally relieved and who hugged her with equal intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky looked over at Mark who gave him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"-Thank you so much for your help. That was very vey kind of you. I'm Shane."<br/>
"-No problem at all. I'm Mark, hi."<br/>
"-This is Kian, my husband."<br/>
"-Hi. Nice to meet you. This is Nicky... My...husband."</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed and shook hands and started talking.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>"-I was right, you know." Mark said when they were heading back home.<br/>
"-About what?"<br/>
"-About the existence of gay dads in Sligo."<br/>
"-Okay, I'll give you that."<br/>
"-And about the name thing. She called them dad and daddy."<br/>
"-I heard. As long as I get to be daddy."<br/>
"-No, you're definitely dad. I'm daddy. It goes without saying."<br/>
"-Really? Why is that?"<br/>
"-Because."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky shook his head and giggled. He put his hand on Mark's thigh as usual and leant back in his seat. Dad and Daddy. He liked the sound of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>